Somewhere Only We Know
by kelsmw
Summary: Oh simple thing, where have you gone?


**_Somewhere Only We Know_**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where all these Victorious stories keep coming from. I keep seeing it on TV and then I get a story idea.<strong>

**Anyways, this one-shot starts during the Dale Squires episode. If y'all don't remember, Cat and Beck had to kiss for the movie.**

**Yes, the title comes from the song by Keane. (: It's an amazing song, so if you've never heard it, you have to look it up. I'm demanding it.**

**Lastly, I'll say _again _that I don't own anything, including the fabulous song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh simple thing, where have you gone?<em>

* * *

><p>One kiss, that's all it took.<p>

One kiss to make his head spin.

One kiss to make his heart pound.

One kiss to make him actually doubt his relationship with Jade.

_What?_

_._

_._

The first time he read the script, he didn't really think twice about the fact that he and Cat had to kiss.

_We're good friends. _He thought, so it shouldn't be a problem. Plus, they're both professional. He was just going to treat it as exactly what it was. An acting gig. And he knew that Cat would, too.

At first, Jade wasn't happy. She yelled at Tori for a while, demanding that the script be changed, but she wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Jade, but I'm not making any changes."

So Jade went to Beck instead, throwing threats in his face. But he calmly tried to make her understand that there was really nothing he could do about it, and after glancing between him and Cat a few times, she decided that there was nothing to worry about.

He thought so, too.

.

.

When the time finally came to film the scene, Beck was _positive _there wouldn't be any problems. He was facing Cat, ready to do the scene. But apparently there was a problem with one of the lights, delaying it

"Are you excited to film, Beck?" Cat asked him. "I know I am! I hope my fall looks believable though."

He grinned down at her. "Yeah, I'm excited. I love any chance to act."

She nodded. "Me too!"

Before the conversation could go any further, Tori shouted, "Okay, the light is fixed! Let's do this people!"

"You ready?" Beck asked her.

"Of course! I've practiced my lines a lot!"

He smiled again at her enthusiasm, and she smiled back.

"Cat, Beck, you ready?" Tori asked.

We both nodded and Tori pointed to the camera and yelled, "Action!"

Beck said his one line, "No, Monica. Don't."

And then Cat's lips were on his, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped for just a moment, as cheesy as that sounds. But he didn't have a chance to think about anything before Cat was suddenly on the floor in front of him.

Then Tori yelled, "Cut!"

Cat's eyes shot open and she jumped up. "How was it?"

"Your acting was great." Tori assured her. "But right before you finished the stupid light went out again."

So that was the first excuse.

The second time, someone walked in the shot in the middle of the scene.

The third time, there happened to be another crash and another, "My bad!"

The fourth time, one of the camera operators sneezed.

The fifth time was the final time. He got to kiss Cat _five _times, and his brain still couldn't process it. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling the way he was, because he wasn't supposed to feel like this.

But he decided that he liked it.

.

.

He told himself that he was just going to ignore these feelings, and it worked for a little bit.

But there was one day in particular that got his head spinning again.

It was at school, and he was with Robbie working on his car.

"Look, do you want me to finish your car or go find you a towel?"

Robbie sighed. "Keep working on the car, man. But I still can't believe they sprayed me with a hose!"

Beck laughed quietly. "They were just trying to help you clean up."

"Yeah, sure they were."

Out of the corner of his eye, Beck saw a flash of bright red and grinned when he saw Cat looking at Robbie with a funny look.

"Robbie! What happened to you?"

He mumbled something incoherent and added, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Cat shrugged and turned to Beck. "He seems upset. But how are you, Beck?"

"I'm good, just a little tired I guess."

"Oh, that's not good! Take a break and come get lunch with me!"

"Didn't you already have lunch?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't mind just sitting with you."

Right after she said that, Beck realized that Cat Valentine may just be the nicest and sweetest person in the world.

And when did he turn into a sap?

He feels like Cat may be the only person to make him feel like that.

.

.

Three days later, Jade breaks up with him.

Of course he wants an explanation, so manages to mutter, "Why?"

She claims that they've been growing apart, but as they're standing outside the school he can see her looking at another guy out of the corner of her eye. He learns later on that his name is Josh, and he's a senior.

Surprisingly, he doesn't even care.

But honestly, _no one_ feels good after a break up. So he calls her, and she's at his RV within twenty minutes with a container full of cookies and several movies under her arm.

He opens the door and she sets down all her stuff gently before pulling him into a hug. He hugs her back and he realizes that he hasn't been this close to her since the movie.

"Is this for real?" She asks.

He nods and whispers, "Yeah." She looks at him intently, searching his face to see if it's really true. Once she confirms it, she pulls back and grabs her container of cookies.

"I brought you cookies! They're chocolate chip, and chocolate chip makes _everything _better!"

He doesn't say anything but just hugs her again, because if you know Cat you know that this is literally the sweetest thing _ever _coming from her.

"And I know how much you like the Chucky movies, so I brought them all! It's Friday so we can stay up as late as you want."

"You really brought all the Chucky movies?"

She nodded. "I went to the video store on my way here!"

"Cat, you're like, the nicest person I know."

And she really, really is.

.

.

So a few hours later, they're laying on the RV floor just getting into the third movie. Cat gasps and covers her eyes when Chucky takes his first victim, just like she did with the first two movies. He has to admit that it's cute.

They finished off the cookies half way through the second movie, so Beck raided his parent's kitchen. Chip bags and soda cans lay scattered around them, and every so often you can hear the bags crinkle when one of them moves.

They're only ten minutes into the third movie when he notices that she's asleep, her head on his shoulder. He glances at the clock; twelve on the nose.

He figures that if she needed to be home, her parents would have called by now. And honestly he's totally cool with her staying.

He feels her shiver against him, so he quickly grabs a blanket and throws it over them and she relaxes.

Finding the remote, he decides to just shut the TV off, because he's never really had a moment like this. Jade didn't like snuggling too much.

As girly as it sounds, he likes it.

.

.

For the next month, they become attached at the hip.

They decided to date but just not tell anyone.

One day at school, Beck turns the corner to meet Cat at her locker. He sees Robbie with a small camera pointed in her face, and for a moment Robbie reminds him of that creepy kid with the afro and the blog on Glee.

But he swears his jaw almost hits the ground when Robbie drops his camera and starts trying to _kiss _her. And she tries to shove him away but he won't stop, and people are starting to stare.

So he walks up to them and pulls Robbie away from her. When Cat realizes it's him she grabs his arm and goes to stand behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Robbie?" He asks.

"I was just, um, t-trying to k-kiss... her."

He almost laughs at his stuttering. "Why? Did she imply that she wanted you to?"

"Well no, but - "

"But nothing, man. If she doesn't want to kiss you, then you don't kiss her."

"This really isn't any of your business, Beck."

"I think you just made it my business."

"Uh, it's not like she's yours or anything."

Beck opens his mouth to retaliate, but he feels Cat tug on his arm. He turns to face her and then she nods her head and smiles at him. He puts the pieces together quickly and then turns back to Robbie.

"As a matter of fact, she is." And before he has a chance to turn around again, Cat is already in front of him with her lips on his.

He's _so _cool with people knowing about them dating, because now he gets to kiss her at school, and damn does it feel good.

.

.

fin.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think?<strong>

**Did you love it, or did you wanna run a bus over it?**

**You have to tell me, because... sequels are always running around my head.**

**Thanks for reading, I love you all! (:**


End file.
